Romance of True Samurai
by CursedMuramasaX
Summary: Pulau Honshu tidak hanya dikuasai oleh Kaisar Jepang maupun Shogun. Ada Tiga Kerajaan yang berdampingan dengan Kekaisaran Jepang. Kerajaan Heaven , Kerajaan Grigory, Kerajaan Mekkai yang hidup dengan budaya sendiri. Namun masih dalam keadaan Perang. Di dalam Tiga Kerajaan ini mengisahkan 2 Samurai Sejati, Naruto dan Issei. Good! Naru, Good! Issei, Samurai! Issei, Samurai! Naru,


**Romance Of True Samurai**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rating : T to M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, and another.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Harem and Issei x Harem**

 **Caution : Good! Naru, Good! Issei, Samurai! Naru, Samurai! Issei, Middle Age story, OOC, dan sedikit lari dari sejarah karena ini hanya Fiksi belaka.**

Sumimasen Senpai sekalian. Saya buat fic ini asli dari Otak saya yang penuh akan imajinasi. Semoga senpai sekalian bisa tenang membacanya.

 **Chapter 1 : Prologue**

Dunia ini penuh akan berbagai Kerajaan. Kerajaan - kerajaan tersebut ingin menguasai seluruh Wilayah yang ada di Muka Bumi ini. Sehingga banyak sekali Kerajaan yang berlomba - lomba untuk menguasai Dunia ini. Ingin menciptakan sebuah Kerajaan yang makmur dan sejahtera sesuai dengan kehendak Raja. Namun para Raja banyak yang terlalu maniak untuk menguasai seluruh Dunia. Raja itu tidak memperdulikan kehidupan Rakyat dan hanya ingin memperluas Kerajaan. Sifat tersebut bukanlah ciri khas seorang Raja yang sejati. Sehingga para Ksatria mulai memberontak dari Raja tersebut.

Pada Masanya wilayah Jepang di kuasai oleh Kaisar dibawa Kaisar ada Shogun dan Daimyo. Namun masih ada kerajaan lain yaitu Keraajan Mekkai, Grigory, dan Heaven. Kerajaan tersebut terletak di ujung Pulau Honshu. Berbatasan dengan wilayah klan Hojo. Kerajaan tersebut terlepas dari kepemimpinan Kaisar Jepang. Berbeda dengan Klan lain yang di bawah Pimpinan Kaisar maupun Shogun dan Daimyo. Tiga kerajaan itu memiliki Budaya sendiri, berbeda dengan Budaya Klan - klan Jepang. Namun masih menggunakan Bahasa Jepang.

Kita bahas mulai dari Kerajaan Heaven, yang merupakan Kerajaan yang terletak di sebelah kanan ujung Pulau Honshu atau di sebelah Kerajaan Grigory. Kerajaan Heaven merupakan Kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Raja Michael. Kerajaan Heaven adalah Kerajaan yang makmur dan damai. Raja Michael merupakan, Raja yang sangat peduli dengan kepentingan Rakyat hingga tidak ingin memperluas wilayah Kerajaan. Kerajaan ini selalu ingin lebih unggul dari Kerajaan Grigory dan Mekkai tentang kemakmuran Rakyat.. Kerajaan Heaven beribu Kota, Vatikan.

Kerajaan Grigory merupakan, Kerajaan yang terletak antara Kerajaan Heaven dan Mekkai atau lebih tepatnya di tengah. Kerajaan itu beribu Kota, Kuoh. Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh Seorang Raja yang selalu ingin menemukan teknologi baru. Raja ini ingin menciptakan teknologi yang mengalahkan Kerajaan Heaven dan Mekkai. Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh Raja Azazel. Raja Azazel merupakan Ilmuwan terhebat di seluruh Pulau Honshu yang berhasil menemukan banyak temuan baru.

Kerajaan Mekkai merupakan, Kerajaan yang terletak di Ujung kiri Pulau Honshu tepat di sebelah Kerajaan Grigory. Kerajaan Mekkai dipimpin oleh 4 Raja yaitu, Sirzech Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan, Falbium Asmodeus. Kerajaan ini beribu Kota, Lilith. Raja - raja itu merupakan Raja yang muda namun, memiliki kepandaian dalam bidang strategi dan kekuatan. Raja - raja itu juga ingin menciptakan kehidupan yang damai dan sejahtera sama seperti Raja Michael.

Namun sejarah mengerikan tersimpan dibalik 3 Kerajaan tersebut. Kejadian yang sangat besar bagi 3 Kerajaan itu dan juga Kekaisaran Jepang. Kejadian besar yang tidak akan terlupakan oleh seluruh Jepang. Kejadian tersebut disebut **Great War**. Peperangan terbesar yang pernah ada di seluruh Daratan Jepang. Peperangan yang banyak memakan korban dan merusak banyak aset - aset Kerajaan.

Peperangan tersebut bermula saat pertentangan antara Kerajaan Grigory dan Mekkai mengenai perbatasan. Saat itu Kerajaan Mekkai berselisih dengan Kerajaan Grigory tentang perbatasan. Prajurit dari Kerajaan Mekkai menyerang perbatasan dengan Grigory, yang menyebabkan, api peperangan berkobar. Kerajaan Grigory tidak tinggal diam, mereka juga membalas serangan dari Mekkai. Pertempuran besar antara Mekkai dan Grigory tidak terelakkan. Mereka terus melakukan Perang besar - besaran. Hingga pada suatu waktu, Kerajaan Heaven bergabung dalam Medan perang untuk menghentikan Peperangan antara Grigory dan Mekkai. Namun Mereka malah bergabung dalam peperangan tersebut.

Shogun Oda Nobunaga yang mendengar adanya Perang antara Tiga Kerajaan sangat senang. Ia kemudian memerintahkan Pasukannya dari Kyoto menuju Tiga Kerajaan yang sedang berperang. Nobunaga membawa Pasukan skala besar dengan maksud menghancurkan Tiga Kerajaan tersebut. Peperangan terdashyat terjadi di Pulau Honshu. Maksud Nobunaga ingin menghancurkan malah dihancurkan. Pasukan Nobunaga dibabat habis oleh Pasukan Tiga Kerajaan tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Pasukan Tiga Kerajaan sudah habis.

Dalam peperangan itu Pemimpin besar dari Tiga Kerajaan gugur. Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, dan Asmodeus telah gugur dari Kerajaan Mekkai. Mereka merupakan Founder of Mekkai. Dari Kerajaan Grigory, Raja Belial gugur dalam pertempuran. Pertempuran itu membawa banyak dampak negatif bagi Tiga Kerajaan. Keadaan Tiga Kerajaan menjadi kacau. Peperangan itu adalah sebuah Kiamat bagi Tiga Kerajaan. Sehingga Tiga Kerajaan berusag menghindari terjadinya Perang.

Setelah Peperangan itu Tahta Grigory digantikan oleh Jenderal Azazel yang kemudian diangkat menjadi Raja. Setelah diangkat menjadi Raja, Grigory mengalami peningkatan pesat dalam bidang teknologi. Tahta Heaven tetap dipegang oleh Raja Michael. Sedangkan Mekkai digantikan oleh Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Shalba Beelzebub, Katarea Leviathan, dan Creuserey Asmodeus, yang merupakan, Keturunan dari Raja sebelumnya.

Kerajaan Heaven dan Grigory semakin makmur. Berbeda dengan Kerajaan Mekkai yang semakin terpuruk. Kerajaan Mekkai semakin menurun, kelaparan terjadi di mana - mana. Raja - raja Mekkai hanya digilakan oleh harta. Shogun Nobunaga yang mendengar Kerajaan Mekkai semakin terpuruk, memerintahkan Pasukannya untuk menggempur Mekkai. Tanpa perlawanan Kerajaan Mekkai menyerah kepada Shogun dan Kaisar. Sehingga Kerajaan Mekkai menjadi Kerajaan dalam Kekaisaran Jepang.

Namun ada sekelompok Anak muda pemberani yang melakukan gerakan Pemberontak untuk menjatuhkan Tahta Mekkai dari Raja Rizevim, Shalba, Katarea, dan Creuserey. Sekelompok Anak muda itu menolak pemerintahan Kaisar sehingga melakukan pemberontakkan pada Raja. Peperangan pun terjadi antara King Army dan Rebellion Army. Sekelompok Anak muda itu berhasil mengajak seluruh Rakyat dan Pasukan untuk meruntuhkan Raja. Peperangan terjadi berhari - hari dikarenakan King Army yang dibantu oleh Pasukan Shogun Nobunaga. Namun karena kecerdasan Anak muda itu, mereka berhasil menjatuhkan tahta Kerajaan dan mengusir Pasukan Shogun.

Atas keberhasilan mereka, mereka diangkat menjadi Raja. Sirzech Gremory mendapat julukan Sirzech Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth mendapat julukan Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Sitri mendapat julukan Serafall Leviathan, Falbium Glasya-Laboras mendapat julukan Falbium Asmodeus. Setelah mereka diangkat menjadi Raja. Keadaan Kerajaan semakin membaik sehingga, Rakyat semakin percaya kepada Raja - raja muda itu.

Shogun Oda Nobunaga merasa kesal akan hal tersebut. Kerajaan Mekkai yang masih dalam tahap pulih digempur kembali oleh Pasukan Shogun. Mekkai kembali menghadapi masalah. Kembalk terjadi peperangan. Namun dengan bantuan Kerajaan Heaven dan Grigory yang sudah menjadi aliansi Mekkai membantu mereka sehingga, Pasukan Shogun terpaksa ditarik mundur.

Shogun Oda Nobunaga masih tidak senang akan kejadia itu, menyatakan akan tetap berperang dengan Mekkai. Peperangan terus terjadi antara Shogun dan Mekkai. Atas kepemimpinan yang baru Mekkai berhasil memperluas wilayaj kerajaan sampai ke wilayah Klan Hojo. Klan Hojo melakukan serangan kepada Mekkai dibantu Shogun. Mereka terus berperang hingga beberapa tahun. Nobunaga sangat berhasrat menguasai Mekkai dikarenakan hasil tambang yang berlimpah. Sehingga Nobunaga masih menyatakan Perang pada Kerajaan Mekkai dan tidak ingin melakukan gencatan senjata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Senpai - senpai sekalian, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini walau banyak kesalahannya.

Ini masih prologue mungkin 2 hari lagi chap 2 up yang menceritakan kisah samurai kita.

Buat teman - teman yang bertanya Shogun itu apa ? Saya jawab Jenderal tertinggi yang memiliki kekuasaan militer tertinggi karena Kaisar hanya melakukan administrasi Kerajaan.

Jika suka tinggalkan review, fav, and Fol. Jika tidak suka kasih ajaran pada saya hehehe


End file.
